


I Spy

by XxShadowWolf49xX



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Spy School Series - Stuart Gibbs
Genre: But if you read the series, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, no one wanted this but me, you might like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX
Summary: The Spy School gang have just found out that an evil organization called the Croatoan exists. Now they find that another school in Virginia is acting very suspicious.OrThe Spy School/Legacies crossover no one asked for.
Relationships: Erica Hale/ Benjamin Ripley, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts right at the end of Spy School: Revolution. And also the end of Legacies S2. Hope and Landon are awake because them being asleep did nothing for this plot.

**_Ben’s POV_ **

Trixie was right in front of me and Mike. She was small but quite terrifying with the look she was giving us.

“So?” she asked. “I’m waiting.”

“We are spies.” Mike said nervously. “Well spies in training. The school we go to isn’t for science geeks. It’s for those who have been recruited to join the CIA.”

Trixie’s eyes lit up. 

Mike continued. “Your sister, Erica, is the best spy in training at the school. She and Ben have been on countless missions!”

“Really?”, Trixie asked excitedly. 

“Yeah! They defeated an evil organization called SPYDER. They saved the world from drowning and New York from exploding. And your grandfather, mom, and dad are all spies as-”

“Mike.” I cut him off.

They both gave me a look.

Then all of a sudden, Erica came into the room.

“Hello,  _ Sister _ .”, Trixie said bitterly.

“Trixie, what are you doing here?”, Erica responded calmly.

“Well I was just talking to your friends here. They had said some very interesting things about our family here.”

Erica glared at us. 

Mike and I visibly gulped. We were so dead.

“Oh, really? And what did those idiotic boys tell you?”

Trixie just shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe you should figure it out yourself.” Then she skipped out of the room.

Erica walked over to my bed and grabbed my shirt, pulling me close to her face.

“What. Did. You. Tell. Her.”

“Nothing! I didn’t tell her anything! Mike did!”

“Come on man! Seriously?”, Mike rubbed the bridge of his nose. “She threatened me! You Hale’s are really scary!”

Erica just sighed. “Whatever.” She muttered. “There are more important things than that. I’ll clean up whatever mess you just made with my sister.”

“What is it?” Mike asked.

“There’s a school. We have reason to believe they might be working for the Croatoan, or something like that, at least. They need us to infiltrate it.”

“What school?”, I asked.

“The Salvatore Boarding School For The Young and Gifted.”


	2. Chapter 2: Legacies

**_Hope’s POV_ **

I woke up after a week after the whole ‘Dark Josie’ fiasco. Apparently my body was really tired once I got out of Josie’s subconscious, so it needed time to heal and recharge.

Landon woke up shortly after that and ran off to god knows where.

I was now in the Old Mill. Most of the students were allowed to leave for a couple of weeks until tomorrow. So the school was pretty empty.

The only people who stayed were me and Josie. The rest of the Saltzman family went on a trip to Europe with Caroline.

Josie wanted to stay because she didn’t want to see anyone else, so I stayed to keep her company.

I was sitting on the couch when Josie came in and sat down next to me with two cups of matcha tea.

She handed me one. “How was your day?” She asked.

I chuckled. “We’ve been in the School for about a week. What could I have possibly been doing that would make my day any different?”

Josie’s face fell. “You didn’t have to stay with me.” She mumbled quietly. 

I faced her and put a finger on her chin to make her look at me. “Hey. I stayed because I wanted to. Also because I wanted to spend time with my best friend.”

She smiled and curled into me. “Well then. What do you want to watch?” She took a sip of her tea.

“How about…” I pause to take a sip and to put my arm around Josie. “Supernatural.”

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” I asked.

“You hate Supernatural. You say it shows a misrepresentation of all supernatural beings.”

“Well... it does. But it has 15 seasons and I want to spend time with you while not doing anything.” I gave her a goofy smile.

She giggled and put it on the big screen.

* * *

About the time when we got to the fourth season of Sam and Dean killing monsters, Josie had fallen asleep on me.

I turned the TV off and carried her to my room in bridal style. I put her on my bed. I was about to leave, but then Josie held on to my hand and pulled me onto the bed. She then put my head on her chest and wrapped her arms around me. She mumbled something incoherently. 

I gave a small chuckle and put my arm around her waist. 

Then it was morning.

“Mikaelson! Get your ass out here!” Ugh. Lizzie. “And bring my sister too!”

Josie groaned. “It is way too early for Lizzie to be yelling.”

“Yeah.” I agreed. “But, whatever she said sounded urgent, so we should probably get up.”

Josie sat at the edge of the room while I went to the bathroom.

“I’ll see you after?” She asked.

I nodded and got ready.

I wore a black v-neck with a denim jacket with black jeans and black combat boots.

I met up with Josie. Josie was wearing a navy blue skirt with a yellow shirt.

And we walked to the office. 

* * *

Josie and I went to Alaric's office. There were seven other people in there beside us, Lizzie, and Alaric.

Two boys and two girls. And two adults. A man and Woman.

“Good morning.” I said skeptically. 

“Girls! Wonderful. I need to talk to you three outside.” Alaric said. He turned to the others. “Please excuse us for a moment.” And took us outside of the office.

“Who are those people, Dad?” Josie asked.

“Humans. CIA to be exact.” Alaric explained. “But they don’t know that we know what they are. They think we are some sort of evil organization.”

“But we’re not!”, Lizzie protested.

“I know, we need to prove that we are not. So try not to do anything suspicious. Including magic.”

“But-”, I tried to speak.

“No buts. We need to make it seem like we are a normal school.”

“Yeah, but what about the Necromancer?” I finally said. 

“We will deal with that when it comes to it, now let’s go in and introduce yourselves.”

We went inside. Alaric spoke. “These two are my daughters. And she is my... assistant.” He paused for a second before introducing me.

“I’m Josie.” “I’m Lizzie.” “We’re twins.” The people looked confused. “Sisters.” “Fraternal.” “Obvs.” The girls finished their introduction.

“And I’m Hope.”

The woman spoke. “I’m Catherine Anderson.” She had a british accent. “This is my husband, Alexander.” The man, Alexander, was wearing a fancy three-piece suit. Catherine continued. “And my daughters Erica and Trixie.”

“And these two are close family friends, Benjamin Davenport and Michael Miller.”

“That’s great!” I exclaimed. I turned to face Alaric. “But, why am _I_ here?” 

Alaric rolled his eyes. “ _You_ are here to make sure all the students who are supposed to be here are here with MG.” Indicating that I was supposed to tell the students not to use any magic or do anything suspicious.

“Great! I will be on my way! Have a nice tour!”, I said and headed towards the door.

Then I heard and a ringing sound and then all black.


End file.
